Cumple mi deseo
by blue kirito
Summary: Porque hay tres temas que jamás deben discutirse para mantener una relación, la política uno de ellos. ¿Cómo evitarlo si él es un emperador y yo su consejero?


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cumple mi deseo.**

 **.**

 **Porque hay tres temas que jamás deben discutirse para mantener una relación, la política uno de ellos. ¿Cómo evitarlo si él es un emperador y yo su consejero?**

 **Kouen x Alibaba**

 **.**

Ren Kouen es sin lugar a dudas el hombre que más admiro, incluso más que a mi padre y Sinbad-san, que amo y también el que más fácilmente me saca de quicio. Pero ¡es que es tan irritante! Cuando tienes que decirle algo debes presentarte ante el como si fuera el rey del mundo, te mira como si el universo no le mereciera. Se queda callado por varios minutos esperando algún error, incluso te hace creer que te ignora y eso suponiendo que no lo hace. De vez en cuando revisa los documentos en su escritorio, como si estuviera solo. Y ahí vas, desnudando tu alma, intentando hacer de este un Imperio mejor.

\- Es posible la disminución de impuestos en un cinco por ciento. Únicamente se debe considerar el presupuesto que tiene la secretaria de...

\- Ve al punto.

Es tan cortante. ¿Qué se piensa que hago? Le doy números, estadísticas, hechos. Desprecia mi trabajo de tal manera que a veces creo que lo odio. Una persona muy sabia me dijo alguna vez que hay ciertos temas que no deben discutirse para conservar las relaciones, la política uno de ellos. ¿Cómo evitarlo si él es el emperador de Kou y yo uno de sus consejeros? Respiro hondo intentando conservar la calma, si la pierdo ese hombre me habrá vencido.

\- El presupuesto está mal repartido. La secretaria de hacienda por dar un ejemplo puede trabajar perfectamente con la mitad de los recursos, la de turismo con el veinte.

Le extiendo unos papeles que ignora de inicio pero al menos echa un vistazo minutos después. El corazón me palpita a gran velocidad a mitad de la reunión, mi pulso se acelera peligrosamente y mis puños se aprietan con tanta fuerza cuando me estrello con su expresión soberbia.

\- ¿Qué?

No pude contener mi inmadurez, le desafíe como si fuéramos iguales, porque quiero serlo y no que me trate como un inútil. ¡Incluso respeta más al que le trae el almuerzo! ¡¿Qué tiene en mi contra?!

\- Bien hecho.

¿Eh? Me tomó desprevenido. No, estoy soñando, es más estoy seguro de que es una pesadilla, de un momento al otro terminará decapitandome.

\- ¿Por qué te burlas? Nunca me felicitas, no lo harías de buenas a primeras. Eres tan severo, incluso cruel. Solo quiero que la gente pueda vivir en paz. No necesitas decir que soy ingenuo porque lo has repetido hasta el cansancio. Estoy dispuesto a luchar contra el mundo de ser necesario pero que tu seas mi enemigo... el que no te interese lo que tengo que decir...

\- No es verdad.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Dime Alibaba, además de ti quién puede reunirse conmigo en privado.

\- Tus hermanos.

\- Me sorprende que a estas alturas aún tengas ataques de inseguridad...

Juro que ese instante quise estampar mi puño en su rostro.

\- Si no te tomara en consideración no perdería valioso tiempo contigo. Eres raro y torpe pero tienes una curiosa visión de la realidad. No eres mi consejero por el placer que me brindas en la cama.

No atiné a sonrojarme o pedirle que se callara, solo desvíe la mirada.

\- Me gustas mocoso y mucho. No solo por tu posición social, méritos políticos o académicos sino por lo humano que puedes llegar a ser. Me complementas a la perfección. Ahora, ¿qué te parece dejar de lado la discusión? Ven.

Realizó ese ademán ya clásico en nuestras reuniones, y como idiota le seguí hasta sentarme en su regazo. Los dígitos de Kouen se desplazaron con ternura por mi rostro, me impresiona que un ser como el pueda ser tan sutil. ¿A quién engaño? No lo aguantaría tanto si no estuviera locamente enamorado de él. A su lado me siento seguro, querido e incluso importante. Nada tiene que ver que sea un emperador, aún si fuese un pordiosero de los barrios bajos se abriría camino por sus medios. El jamás ha necesitado o dependido de su título, poder adquisitivo o militar. Basta y sobra con los conocimientos que se ha esmerado en conseguir, con el espíritu que sin importar el obstáculo se deja vencer, por el respecto a la vida de otros y por esa extraña y algo perturbadora bondad. Me pierdo en las manos que acarician mi cuerpo, en los labios que besan mi alma, en las palabras que endulzan mi oído con algo de lujuria. Me deshago en murmullos y suspiros. Mi corazón rebosa de alegría, ese hombre me enfurece pero gracias a él soy pleno. Me entrego sin límites porque sé que es y será siempre la elección correcta.

\- Alibaba...

\- Ah mmm, ¿si?

\- Debes corregir el informe, no es realista.

¿Tenía que arruinar el momento con su honestidad? Es una verdadera lástima que me haya enamorado de un hombre tan poco romántico. Apenas pensé eso besó mi cabello y mordió ese curioso cuerno en mi cabeza, algo un tanto aterrador. Rió ligeramente y eso si que me espantó, me paralicé completamente pero las palabras salieron sin problemas de mi boca.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Eres un unicornio mágico, ¿o no?

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- Si, lo eres - suspiró en mis labios - cumple mi deseo.

\- ¿C-cuál es? ¿La dominación mundial?

\- Trabaja por siempre para mi.

Y me desmayé, patético lo sé pero... ¿quién iba a decir que me pediría que me quedara a su lado para toda la eternidad? Porque eso hizo, ¿cierto? ¡Arg! ¡Me frustra no tener el poder de leer la mente!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Ah, por qué será que a diferencia de mis EnAla en mis EnAli Kouen es un patán? Supongo que aún si se aman bien se podrían matar XD. Gracias por leer!**


End file.
